


Project Gutenberg

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ruby wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Gutenberg

Ruby wants all the world's knowledge, her daughters alive again, credit for streptomycin, the ability to use her power without pain.

Ruby takes a MacBook, Starbucks wi-fi, and Sam Winchester; sometimes she treats him like he's her husband before the head injury, sometimes like he's her husband after, sometimes like he's their daughter Clara.

Ruby has Sam Winchester, and while she knows her daughters are lost to her and it'll take more than magic to get her credit for something a man claims credit for, between Sam and the Internet, she will have everything else she wants.


End file.
